Eclipse
by acochran5
Summary: I will hurt you in the end. I ignored your advice and kept on pulling you, away from the dark, away from it's cold, gentle hands that coddled you falsely. I should've known it would catch up. But I wasn't prepared for you to be yanked away from me, I wasn't prepared for the darkness to swallow you whole, and I wasn't prepared for it to come for me. (AliHaku, Poem) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi. **

**A/N This is a sequel to "Dear Future Me" you do not have to read to understand, but it will probably be better if you did.**

* * *

Dear Future, Future Me,

_The sun was bright and hot, like a fire in the hearth. Warming the Earth, the air, the water. Sunrays dripping golden onto my skin, setting it aglow. I felt the warmth in every tender patch. There were times when the warmth was stolen, blown out like a candle, but it always returned, happiness. The trees were shook, tussled by the warm summer breeze. The light was always there, until the day dark crawled over. I was scared of the dark, when it first grabbed my hand, but it's fingers were soft, cold yes, but gentle. And then I noticed the light, pale and soft, glowing weakly but there all the same._

_I returned the touch, the gesture, my fingers tightening. The pale light, surrounded by darkness, cowered in fear, when I held on firm. It tried to pull it's hand back, you tried to pull your hand back. I could see it in your eyes, you were scared of me. No, scared of what I represented. You thought you didn't deserve it, and for the first time, I didn't want the candle to burn quite so brightly, pushing you out. I wanted you to stay, I wanted to hold you, to make it so you didn't have to be afraid. The only way I could see your light was because you were cradled by the dark, sliding into it's cold hands like an infant might. The dark was not bad, the dark was needed at times. But I wanted to yank you from the dark, bring you into my arms where the light could shine on you. But I understood your apprehension. Maybe you thought if you came to the sun, your light would be crushed by the others. _

_Come with me._

_You didn't answer, your eyes afraid. I pulled you forward, and you struggled at first, trying to pull back. But I wouldn't let you go and eventually you gave in, following me. The darkness followed you, but as long as I was there, I wouldn't let it touch you._

_I will hurt you in the end._

_You were always concerned with that. I ignored your advice and kept on pulling you, away from the dark, away from it's cold, gentle hands that coddled you falsely. I should've known it would catch up. But I wasn't prepared for you to be yanked away from me, I wasn't prepared for the darkness to swallow you whole, and I wasn't prepared for it to come for me._

_I tried to run, but it caught me too, swallowed me whole, suffocating, painful, it almost made me wish I'd never taken your hand and shown you my world._

_But the candle blown out, had always lit again. When I opened my eyes the darkness had faded. I saw your pale glow again, darker than before, sadder than before, hopeless. But it was still there. YOU were still there and I reached for you again. I couldn't help it, you were right there, and I wanted to help you. I touched you and you turned to me, so surprised, yanking your hand back, burned by fire._

_Come with me._

_And again you looked afraid. Different, wiser, stronger, but still afraid. And I couldn't blame you. I grabbed your hand again, gentler this time. You shivered, stepping towards me. It surprised me, I thought you'd pull away, but you didn't. Your arms circled around me, welcoming the light you had denied yourself for so long. I couldn't help my heart speeding up from your touch. My eyes widening, I returned your hold, my warmth wrapping around you, and you grasped on tightly, afraid._

_But for a different reason. Before you looked afraid to follow, and now, you were afraid to let go, and I couldn't blame you. I was scared too. I could feel tears in my eyes, you were very cold, but I could feel you getting warmer._

_I showed you my world and you showed me yours, and now we could fit comfortably in each other's arms. I wasn't lying when I told you I loved you. Even if we were worlds apart, even if we were different people. Even if I was the sun and you were the moon we held on tight, enjoying the eclipse, while it lasted._

Sincerely,

Me

* * *

**A/N OMG this is like, my first poem and I didn't think I could do it, but here it is! Thank you so much for reading, feedback on this would really be helpful since I know literally nothing about making a poem except that you aren't supposed to really make things literal... I really hope you enjoyed, tell me if you like it. Thanks, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Eclipse-2_****_nd_****_ half_**

Dear Future Me;

_The darkness was always cold and never-ending. Like the long winter nights. The breeze was harsh and bitter, and I stumbled through the darkness, yet couldn't seemed to find my way out, no matter where I went._

_You were the tiny ray of light in all the darkness, the warmth that I clung to._

_The things I did… they were for you._

_The moment I laid eyes on you I knew._

_I knew I had to know you._

_You were so happy, so bright, so loving._

_But I wasn't the kind of person you would ever notice, was I?_

_In the moments of cold, unending darkness, I could only curl into myself and hope that you couldn't see how much I was hurting. I'd hoped to protect you from what you didn't even see. When you looked at me, I knew it wasn't me you saw._

_You were looking right through me, as if I wasn't there at all._

_It made sense._

_People didn't usually take notice of their shadow, after all._

_You were always laughing, it seemed as if nothing could stop you. It seemed as if you would laugh forever._

_And I have to admit._

_That the first day you looked at me, was a day I would never forget. _

_You were blinding, and instinctively flinched back when you grabbed my hand. Your fingers were hot to the touch, it burned me. I didn't want you to do that, you were never supposed to notice me. I didn't want to be saved; the darkness was familiar. I'd only wanted to know there was hope out there, I'd never wanted to have it reach out to me. I was afraid. Afraid of you, and what you could do to me if I let you get too close. _

_I admired you, I really did._

_But I wouldn't let myself hurt you._

_I should've learned by now, that you never did what others thought was good for you anyway._

_"__Come with me." You had said._

_I hesitated at first, and when you pulled me closer, I fought. I was afraid of what would happen to me, to you. But your reassuring smile helped calm my nerves, and I found myself relaxing a bit more. You tugged me along, brightened my life._

_I had been afraid your light would snuff mine out._

_I had been sorely mistaken._

_Instead, your light gave me the courage to shine brighter too._

_The darkness always followed us, but I could ignore it with you around. Nothing could touch me, even when I was certain something would happen._

_"__I will hurt you in the end."_

_I could tell you didn't believe me, by the smile you gave. It was still so cheerful, it was almost condescending. I didn't mind exactly, I may as well have been an idiot compared to you._

_You knew best, you always did._

_That was where I made my first mistake._

_I had thought you were invincible._

_I forgot that you weren't a god._

_And you weren't. You tried, you fought when the darkness caught up. I should've known I'd never be free from it. And now it was hurting you, crushing you. _

_I was so scared when you left me, when you didn't try to follow, and angry too. I thought we were forever._

_That was where I made my second mistake._

_Everything ended in a split second. The times of trust and love tumbled down within an instant._

_And you let it take me._

_I shouldn't have relied on you._

_I shouldn't have counted on you._

_I should've fought harder, I should've been stronger._

_I was wrong to believe in you. In the end you were like everyone else._

_You left me._

_And worst of all I couldn't blame you._

_It was years before I saw you again._

_So long, and the moment I felt a warm hand grasp mine I was both afraid and hopeful. Was it you?_

_The anger I had felt before had started to dwindle in the time we had spent apart. The darkness had taken you, but you were here now. Somehow, you had returned._

_And I didn't care how you did it._

_I was just glad you did it._

_Still, I couldn't help flinching back._

_Like always you were too hot._

_You burned me._

_You seemed to think I had changed. And I had changed._

_What you didn't realize was that you had too._

_You were still smiling, but it was darker now, sadness, and hatred lie within it. I could see the hints of malice left by the darkness linger within you._

_You were stronger now. I could feel it._

_It saddened me a bit, to see that you were so different. To see you were no longer the naïve little light I had known before._

_But it was alright, because you were still you and I was still me, no matter how many years past. _

_"__Come with me." You whispered._

_I was still afraid, I could no longer trust you as I had in our first times together. But you grabbed my hand again, gentler than before, less enthusiastic._

_The light inside you had dwindled, just as mine had._

_We both understood the world a bit better now._

_I almost pulled back again, but I couldn't let myself. I shivered lightly and stepped towards you. You seemed surprised but I didn't allow you to have much time in feeling this. I held you tight, and allowed your warmth to fill my heart as I hadn't let you before._

_With my hatred satisfied, and the darkness retreating backwards, regret for all that I had done filled me. Regret for letting the darkness take hold. I felt your arms encircle me too and I knew, I wasn't afraid anymore. Not of anything. I didn't need you as I had before. I didn't revere you as any god. I knew you were just like me, and you could make just as many mistakes as I had._

_I knew you weren't lying when you told me you loved me, and I wasn't lying when I told you the same thing._

_Maybe we were an impossibility, and maybe we were destined to forever be apart._

_But as of right now we were comfortable, and we were happy. Something neither of us had been in such a long time. Maybe we were too changed, and maybe there was too much regret, too much history for us to be together for long._

_You were the optimist of our situation. I was the realist. I knew we wouldn't last forever._

_Forever was a long time._

_But I loved you now, and I would love you as long as I could._

_Even if we were worlds apart, even if we were different kinds of people. _

_Even if I was the moon and you were the sun we held on tight, enjoying the eclipse, while it lasted._

Sincerely,

Hakuryuu R.

"You're to formal." Alibaba said, after reading the poem Hakuryuu had insisted on doing after finding out Alibaba had done one.

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N I know I said "COMPLETE" but I lied. Now it's complete. I decided to do Hakuryuu's POV. Hope you enjoyed, I had fun writing it. This is also a sort of apology update. I thought I was going to update "Human" but no inspiration. So I was like, I'll update, "Operation: Catch a Dragneel" but I'm still not finished with the chapter (it will come soon). So then I was like, "I'll update Monster". Yeah, that's not happening either. So I was like, "I'll update a new MHA story" except I didn't account for the fact that every word of the chapter I had been working on was trash. So finally, this is what came. Sorry if it was disappointing. But I'm alive, and I'll see you in some other stories soon! (Going on vacation, might be another week... or two). Bye!**


End file.
